Hamtaro: The FanFic
by Cait Berry
Summary: Hamtaro and freinds go on adventures. From the hit hamtaro site: http://hamtaro.tk !
1. School

Hamtaro! The Fan Fic.  
Written By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
For More Hammy fun, Try   
  
Intro: Laura's Room  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
Laura: *yawns* hmm. Wow 7:00 already? I better get going to school.  
Hamtaro: *Laura go to school? I thought she had today off! Or was that yesterday? * *Kush Kush*  
Laura: *puts clothes on* Hi Hamtaro! Sleep well? ^_^  
Hamtaro: *Sure did! *  
Laura: *gives hamtaro food and water* There ya go little guy!  
Hamtaro: *Yay! Breakfast* *Krmp krmp krmp krmp*  
Laura: Well. See ya later Hamtaro!  
Hamtaro: *Bye Laura! *  
And so begins the story.  
Chapter One: School  
Written By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
  
The bell rang. Laura came into Mr. Yoshi's class and sat down. Laura Yawned.  
  
"Man. I'm tired," Said Laura.  
  
"Alright class. Role Call. Travis... Laura.... Kana...." Laura started to nod off. Just as she about to lay her head on her desk... Mr. Yoshi came over.  
  
"LAURA HARUNA! GET UP NOW," shouted Mr. Yoshi.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. I'm sorry. What were you saying," Laura asked, sleepily.   
  
Mr. Yoshi said, "English Time!" Everybody groaned. Mr. Yoshi was baaaaad at English. "Alright. Today we will start out with our MUG. Everyone correct this sentence. 'It is setting still for a long time not flying at a high altitude that makes your feet swell.'"  
  
Kana raised her hand. "Kana?" Mr. Yoshi called on her.   
  
"Setting should be sitting and there should be a comma after time and altitude!" Kana said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes. That is correct Kana." beamed Mr. Yoshi. Laura barely heard any of that. Everything was going blurry for her. She just could NOT stay awake!   
  
"Next we have a vocabulary quiz. We will take this and then you may go to the library and you can read for the rest of English class." Mr. Yoshi handed everyone the quiz.   
  
On the quiz, Laura wrote things like 'sleepy', 'tired', 'bed' and things related to sleeping. When she handed it in Mr. Yoshi looked at her weird.   
  
Laura didn't need to go to the library. She had her book with her. 'A Hamsters Life'. She started to read it but fell asleep on her desk, for the second time. She woke up suddenly as Mr. Yoshi handed her a worksheet. Then he handed worksheets out to the rest of the class. It was a simple sheet. With some Pre-Algebra on the back.  
  
"Lets see here. 23 times 43 divided by the square root of 54 to the 5th pow... ugh. I'm so tired..." Said Laura. She couldn't stay awake any longer. She slowly drifted into sleep. Mr. Yoshi looked at Laura and just let her sleep. An hour later, Travis awakod her. "Ahh! I was sleeping... I need to stay awake.," she said.  
  
"Perhaps, some coffee?" asked Travis.  
  
"Yuck! I hate coffee!" smiled Laura.   
  
In study hall Laura wanted to work on her Geography that she didn't get done. She looked through her book but she couldn't find her map! Then she realized it was in her folder. She looked in her bag for her folder but it wasn't there! Uh oh! Then she thought. She left it in the bathroom! She had got done what she could do without the map.  
  
*RING RING RING* the bell rang. Lunch Time! Laura ran to the bathroom to find her folder. It was there. She quickly finished it and ran to find Kana.  
  
Laura and Kana both walked to the lunchroom together. They got their lunches and sat down at a small table in the back of the lunchroom. Laura started to look sleepy again. Kana stopped in mid bite.  
  
"L..La...La..Laura... look at... I mean... look behind you!" Gasped Kana.  
  
"What??" Laura turned around. Travis was walking towards some spilled Jell-O. "TRAVIS LOOK OUT!" Screamed Laura. She ran to Travis and slipped on the Jell-O herself! She landed in Travis' arms. She blushed. She quickly stood up. Travis blushed also.   
  
Someone yelled, "Laura and Travis sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Laura and Travis blushed even more. Laura sat down at her table. Kana just stood there.  
  
Laura got through Geography just fine. After all, she loves Geography! Mr. Yoshi said they would have a project to do for Science. He said he'd pick their groups and they'd have to find library time after school to do it. They had to look up a mammal and write a report and make a poster about it.   
  
"Alright, settle down children I'm going to pick the groups now!" Said Mr. Yoshi. "Laura and. lets see... Travis!" Laura blushed really bad then. After school, Travis came up to Laura.   
  
"Hey Laura, wanna get together tonight and do that report? What do you want to do it on?" Said Travis.  
  
"Um... I don't care." said Laura shyly.  
  
"I know! We can do a hamster!" Exclaimed Travis.  
  
"Ok" said Laura. "Can we do it around 7?"  
  
"Sure. I'm meet you at your house then." Said Travis. Laura walked away with a good feeling. Laura went home. "Hamtaro I'm home!" Said Laura.  
  
*Oooo Goody! * Thought Hamtaro. Laura got Hamtaro out of his cage. She gave him a treat stick. He ate it happily. *krmp Krmp krmp* Hamtaro ran around on Laura's bed for a while. Then He jumped down.  
  
"Hamtaro what are you doing?" Said Laura. Hamtaro dashed out the door. He nibbled at the carpet. Laura picked him up and put him back in his cage. Laura lazed down on her bed and thought about Travis. 


	2. The Project

Chapter 2: The project.  
Written By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
For More Hammy fun, Try   
  
As Laura thought about Travis, her mind began to float and was fast asleep in no time. She dreamt of her and Travis dancing at the school dance on Friday. She dreamt Travis was about to hug her when....   
  
"Huh what?" Exclaimed Laura when she woke up by hamtaro's cage rattling. Hamtaro was hungry! He was running around and around! He was soooo hungry. Hamtaro forgot to feed him for two whole days; she's been sleeping so much! She looked at the clock.  
  
"Oh GREAT! It's 6:50 Travis will be here any minute and I have to get ready oh man..." Laura ran around franticly getting ready. Just as she was done, the doorbell rang. She scrambled around and ended up with a sock on her hand. She took it off and went down stairs. "It must be Travis!"  
  
It was Kana. "Hi Laura" said Kana. Kana looked around. Wow your house is really clean. What's that rattling noise coming from upstairs.  
  
"Oh. Hi Kana. That's Hamtaro. Travis is supposed to be here any minute to work on our report. So I can't play," said Laura, sadly. She looked down and shoved a shoe out of the way.  
  
"Oh." said Kana. "Well, can I hang around with you guys and help?" Kana smiled. She loved science. She loved to help!  
  
"Sure" Laura smiled. Ding Dong! "Eep! That must be Travis!" Laura opened the door. It was Travis. Laura's heart skipped a beat. Love music was ringing in her ears. She started to stare at Travis. Her love moment was interrupted when...  
  
"Hey. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Travis.  
  
"NO! I mean no. Your not. Come right in. Kana wants to watch us do our project." Laura was standing right inside the doorway not realizing it.   
  
"Um. Are we doing it outside or something?" asked Kana, cocking her head.  
  
"Oh um sorry. Its inside." Laura was embarrassed. Laura stepped out of the way of the door and sat down on the couch. Kana and Travis followed her. Travis sat next to Laura. Laura's heart was beating fast and she could feel her face getting warm.   
  
"It's ok." Kana smiled.  
  
"Cool with me," replied Travis. Travis got out some hamster books he checked out of the library. Laura and Travis went and did their report without difficulty. They got all the way through and realized they didn't have enough pages for the report so, Laura got Hamtaro out and they observed him and wrote about him.  
  
"Wow I never realized you knew so much about hamsters!" said Laura. She felt like she was in heaven.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe a HUNCH!" said Travis.  
  
They turned their paper in the next day. Hamtaro wasn't too happy about being observed all day long. He was really mad. He still hadn't been fed. He made so much noise eventually Laura's mom came upstairs and fed him. *Krmp Krmp* Hamtaro was happy and quiet once more.  
  
"Boy. That was a fun project!" exclaimed Laura. She was mainly happy that she got to spend a whole night with Travis.   
  
"Yea I suppose so." teased Travis. Travis enjoyed it as much as Laura did, but didn't show it. He secretly liked Laura too.  
  
"You BETTER suppose!" yelled Kayla, one of the school bullies. Kayla snickered. She loved torturing Travis and Laura.  
  
"You are so dorky Travis! I hate you and your DUMB hamster report!" Yelled Kayla. Laura started to cry a little. Travis ran over to Laura and embraced her.  
  
"Back off Kayla. It's just a report. No need to yell over." said Travis. Laura smiled. Her dream boy was defending her.  
  
"HMPH!" yelled Kayla as she stuck up her nose and walked away. What a snob!  
  
"Ah. I don't like her very much, Travis." said Laura as she walked away from Kayla.   
  
"Me either." said Travis. Travis secretly wished Kayla would transfer to a new school.  
  
The next day they got their reports back.  
  
"AN F!" yelled Laura. "WHY did I get an F?" Laura didn't know what to do. Cry or yell. So she did both. Travis looked sad when Laura started crying.  
  
"Well Laura. Your facts don't seem too strait. You need to be clearer! Also, it doesn't look like your work. I think you copied it!" said Mr. Yoshi. Mr. Yoshi really thought she copied it, it was so good.  
  
"Well I didn't." Laura looked sad. She stuck the paper in her bag and slowly walked home. She tried to figure out what she did wrong. But she never could figure it out. She went home and cried on her bed. Hamtaro looked at her.   
  
He thought, "Laura is crying. I wonder what's wrong. I wonder if it had to do with when she was watching me the other day. I sure do hope she gets more happy soon! Hey... She didn't feed me yet!" Hamtaro got in his wiz wheel and ran for a while. Then he ate some seeds he hid away for emergencies and slept on the floor. 


	3. The Clubhouse

Chapter 3: The Clubhouse  
Written By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
For More Hammy fun, Try   
  
The next day Hamtaro woke up.  
"Owwww." Said Laura. "I've got a headache!"  
Hamtaro Frowned. He didn't like to see Laura in pain.  
  
"I think I lost my marbles." said Laura sleepily. She got out of her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and sat back on her bed.  
  
"Heke?" thought hamtaro. "What are marbles? Maybe they are tasty!" Hamtaro Kushed and layed on his bed on wood chips.  
  
Laura walked out of the room and downstairs to go shopping with Kana. Hamtaro made sure she was gone then he went to the clubhouse.  
  
"Hey everyone!" shouted hamtaro. He slammed the door shut upon entering. He ran in and looked at all the hams.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro" replied everyone sadly. They sounded sad. But they had a strange look on their face.  
  
"Huh what's wrong? Got the blues?" asked hamtaro. Hamtaro kept wondering about the hams' faces.  
  
"Oh hamtaro!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Bijou. "I have lost my ribbon and i cannot find it. Again!" Bijou smiled. She was pulling his leg!  
  
Hamtaro looked stunned. While hamtaro started to look for the ribbon, Bijou took it from behind her back and tied it around hamtaros tail. Hamtaro bent down behind the chair to look for it, when Stan came bursting in the door.   
  
"Like what's shaking ham dudes?" he asked excitedly. "Hey sis" he looked at hamtaro's tail sticking out from behind the chair. "Like i got a s..." He pulled on hamtaros tail. "...urprise for ya. Ohhh gee SIS. Didn't see ya." Hamtaro made a puzzled look. "Heke?" Stan took Bijous ribbon off of hamtaros tail. "This"  
  
"Oh" said hamtaro. "Why was your ribbon on my tail? " Now Hamtaro was so confused he fell down.  
  
"April Fooolssss!!" said everyone. Hamtaro's head began to spin. Bijou was laughing really hard. Pashmina and Penelope were rolling on the floor.  
  
"Heke? What's that?" asked hamtaro. He almost passed out. Now all the hams were trembling with laughter.  
  
"It's when humans get together and play tricks on each other for fun." said Maxwell. Maxwell was the brain of the group.  
  
"Doesn't sound too fun to me." Said hamtaro "Oh that reminds me. What are marbles?" Hamtaro secretly wished they weren't something important.  
  
"Sounds tasty if ya ask me," said Howdy. Hamtaro laughed to himself. He thought the same thing!  
  
"No no no!" said Maxwell. He opened his book. "They are used in a game to play with and get points. Maxwell was really proud he knew this.  
  
"oooooh..." everyone said. They all still had a puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"Well can we eat it?" asked Howdy? Maxwell fell over. Maxwell thought Howdy was crazy. He walked over to him and pointed at him.  
  
"No of COURSE you can't eat it." he frowned. Bijou was whispering something to pashmina. Hamtaro looked at them. He hoped it wasn't another joke. He didn't like them very much so far.  
  
"Oooooh Boooossss!" said Bijou. " I love Hamtaro and him and I are getting married." Bijou held Hamtaro's arm. Hamtaro blushed. He looked at Bijou weirdly. "Heke?"   
  
Boss turned red. Then purple. Then bright pink. Steam was rolling out of his ears. Saliva was rolling down his cheeks. His hat popped up, did a few 360s in the air and landed back on his head in the same spot.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT??????" Demanded Boss. Boss was really really mad. Boss wanted to wring Hamtaro's neck.  
  
"April Fools!" said Bijou! Bijou was laughing even harder. Snoozer even laughed.  
  
"Oh." said boss as he returned to normal color. Boss sat down and crossed his arms. "That wasn't very funny." Hamtaro didn't think so either. He didn't like April Fools at all!  
  
"Okay enough with the mushy stuff ham friends! All this talking about marbles is making me hungry! Lets have a picnic!" said howdy. Howdy was still hooked on marbles and food. 


	4. Ham Picnic Snoozer Awakes!

Chapter 3: Ham Ham Picnic + Snoozer wakes up  
  
Written By: Cait - sailorwigglytuff@hotmail.com  
  
For More Hammy fun, Try www.hamtaroland.com  
  
All the ham hams went walking around acorn mountain.. Maxwell found a really.. really nice spot to sit in. It was shaded.. the wind blew slightly, shaking the leaves. The grass was green and fresh, it was a very lvoely spot. Hamtaro went home and got a surpise dessert for him and the ham hams. The hams had sunflowers, acorns, and a carrot they found by a rabbit hole. After they all got done, Hamtaro got his apple out. None of the hams had ever saw an apple before.  
  
"Hey max." said Sandy. "Whats that? It spells so.. so.. fruity!"  
  
"It is an apple." Maxwell replied. "A red ripe apple. Granny Smith I propose. Humans use it for eating. It's safe for hamsters to eat. I've never had one to eat personally, so i dont know what they taste like. It smells rather delicious though."  
  
"Like, totally cool!" said Sandy. Boss ran to the clubhouse to get his shovel. When he got back, all the ham hams were anxious. Boss took his shovel and cut it into equal peices for everyone. Everyone was eating their apples and chatting merrily when something happened.   
  
"Hey!" exclaimed hamtaro. "Quit pulling on my peice!" Hamtaro looked down. It was Snoozer. Apperently he crawled out of his sock and walked over to hamtaro. "Wha-?" Hamtaro asked curiously. "Snoozer! Your here! I mean, your awake! But how? why?"  
  
"Its about time. Ive wanted to have a word with you for quite a long time. So.... Whats teh deal? With your life i mean." grunted Boss.  
  
"It's been Three years." Snoozer began. "I am KIng Charles VI's hamster." Everyone looked at him weird. Maybe Snoozer and Ohmar ARE related?! "Just Kidding! You ham freinds know Travis, Lauras freind? I was his hamster 3 years ago. He had his soccer ball out and he threw it. He told me to go get it. I bada badad over to the bushes to try to get it, but i got lost. I never found that soccer ball. I wandered around trying to find it. Knowing i failed, I wandered off searching for shelter. I found shelter under a big pink thing. There was another ham there too. He called himself.. Uh.. what was it? JeeJee? No. Jiggly? No. Ohyea, Jingle! That night he told me a long, emotional poem. In this poem he said that sleep was eternal and it made a ham last forever. I decided to try it, so here i am! Oh yea. Jingle gave me some of these Brazilian Nuts. They were really exquisit. You guys would love them!" Everyone just stared at Jingle, knowing thats the most they would ever hear out of the Snooze man. As they walked ho  
  
e from their picnic, Snoozer eventually fell asleep again. Boss and Oxnard carried him back to the clubhouse.   
  
When they got back, they discussed Snoozer's speech. Then the door slammed open. They heard a farmiliar voice.  
  
"HEY DEE HOO HAM FREINDS!" It was Pepper. Oxnard turned red and hid behind the slide. Pepper walked to where Oxnard was. "Smells mighty good. Can i have some?"   
  
"H....h...here pu..pu..pu...peper." said Oxnard. Oxnard gave Pepper some seeds and nuts.  
  
"WHy thank you Oxy!" she said. Oxnard giggled and turned red.  
  
"So.. eh.. Pepper.. why are you out in the city?" asked Boss.  
  
"Well Boss, I was looking for some fish.  
  
"Why fish?" asked Hamtaro.   
  
"It's a secret." said Pepper.  
  
"Well, we can help you catch some fish!" Boss said.  
  
"Neat!" said Pepper. So all the ham hams bade fishing poled out of sticks. Hamtaro and Penelope tried it first. Hamtaro didnt get a bite, but Penelope did.  
  
"OokWee! OookWee!" yelled Penelope. She pulled on the rod. It came flying out. It wasnt a fish though. It was a frog. Penelope lookd at the frog. The frog looked at penelope. Then Penelope hugged the frog. It seemed they were instant freinds or something.   
  
Then Hamtaro got a bite. It was a big one. He struggled to get it out of the water. When he did he gave it to Pepper. Pepper smiled.  
  
"Well i guess i better get goin. C-ya." Pepper said. She went over to Oxnard and hugged him. Oxnard turned red and giggled. Again.   
  
Boss went back to the clubhouse alone. He went in but he was chased out by a giant squirrel, with its cute fluffy babies following it. Since Boss couldnt get into the clubhouse, he went outside and slept on a rock. 


End file.
